


Call me when you've broken up with your girlfriend.

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Internal angst, M/M, Smut, Swearing, Underage Drinking, college student isak, not very descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Even had never showed up to Isak's place the night of that pre-game? What if Isak thought he had learned to move on from Even.And what if three years later, he get's a message from an unknown number.And what if that number just so happens to be Even.





	Call me when you've broken up with your girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-uploaded fic, and also my second SKAM fic. I originally posted it on Saturday (6/10) , but then deleted it a few days ago 
> 
> and decided to edit it because 
> 
> not going to lie, felt self-concious because it was shitty as hell. So, here's the edited version and hopefully its better! :) Enjoy!
> 
> also I apologize if the format is slightly weird, I'm still getting the hang of that.

Isak pressed send and threw his phone down on the table and waited. He hoped to _god_ that Even would reply. But he never did. Every minute, Isak would pick up his phone and stare at the screen, hoping for some sign that Even had seen the message. There was nothing. The boys waited with Isak, but soon Magnus started talking about the beer, breaking the awkwardness in the air. They eventually got distracted by the conversation, with Jonas eventually jumping in. Isak’s attention faded away from the discussion and he focused on a blank space on the wall. All his friends had cheered him on, told him that _for sure, Even would reply.He’d be crazy to not reply._ But he had just made a complete idiot of himself because that was never meant to happen. Like Eskild had said, guys in heterosexual relationships never leave their girl for the guy they're fucking on the side. 10 minutes, then 20, then 30 minutes passed. Eventually, everyone but Isak left to go to the party, lugging along heavy packs of beer out the door. Before Jonas could leave, he turned to Isak and put a hand on his shoulder, eyebrows pulled down in worry and confusion. 

10 minutes, then 20, then 30 minutes passed. Eventually, everyone but Isak left to go to the party, lugging along heavy packs of beer out the door. Before Jonas could leave, he turned to Isak and put a hand on his shoulder, eyebrows pulled down in worry and confusion. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Isak? I’ll stay with you.” He spoke quietly, careful to not let his words reach Mahdi and Magnus, who were struggling to get themselves out the door. 

 

“Takk Jonas. But I’m fine. Just go. Have fun with them. I’m tired anyways.” Isak smiled, trying to hide his sadness, but he knew he wasn't doing a good job of it. Jonas nodded, and slipped out the door and Isak slammed the door behind him. Nothing but dead, heavy silence was ringing in his ears and then Isak found himself lying on his bed in the dark, eyes brimming. He was just such a _fucking idiot._ He never should’ve gotten his hopes up. Of course Even wasn't going to leave Sonja, his girlfriend of _5_ years, fora teenage boy he’s known for a few weeks. Isak was just something Even played with when he got bored of Sonja. Even saw him as nothing but a toy. A game.His sheets balled up in his fists, and he let go, the tears flowing, broken sobs violently rocking through his body. He lay there, crying, _bawling_ his eyes out until there was nothing left but emptiness inside of him. His throat felt raw, eyes swollen and stinging, cheeks sticky and hot. He rolled over onto his side, sniffing loudly, glad that no one was home. Once under the covers, Isak closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Quickly, he fell asleep, hoping he’d dream of anything but Even. When school started up again on Monday, he had convinced himself to delete Even’s number and that he was better off single, ignoring when his heart ached every time he caught a glimpse of someone slightly resembling Even. Half way through the school year, Even was gone. He probably transferred back to Bakka, his old school, or dropped out. Not that Isak cared. He kept telling himself he didn’t care, that he didn’t miss him. He soon started to believe it. 

Once under the covers, Isak closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Quickly, he fell asleep, hoping he’d dream of anything but Even. When school started up again on Monday, he had convinced himself to delete Even’s number and that he was better off single, ignoring when his heart ached every time he caught a glimpse of someone slightly resembling Even. Half way through the school year, Even was gone. He probably transferred back to Bakka, his old school, or dropped out. Not that Isak cared. He kept telling himself he didn’t care, that he didn’t miss him. He soon started to believe it. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of that year and the entirety of his 3rd went by quickly. Without Even on his mind, he could focus on school. Because of this, he got all high 5’s and 6’s in his classes, causing him to graduate happily and make the decision to move on to the University of Oslo. Surprisingly, Mahdi, Magnus and Jonas all made it in as well. Isak moved out of his shared apartment and into one closer to the school. He enjoyed living alone. His head was always clear and he could always focus on things. Sure, it got lonely sometimes, but he could always call over his friends. He didn’t have many of them though, but three was just perfect for him. But I guess that’s what you get when all you work on is your school work. Halfway through his second year at uni, he got a text from an unknown number. 

 

 

It was the Sunday of Easter break, and Jonas was staying with his parents for the weekend, who had moved to London when he went off to college. Mahdi had gotten a girlfriend, and was staying with her parents in the countryside of Norway, and Magnus, well, _hell if Isak knew what Magnus was doing._ It was around 23:15, and Isak was up finishing up a paper for biology. He had just managed to type out a conclusion paragraph when his phone buzzed against the wood of his desk, startling him. He picked it up, squinting at the brightness as his room was dimly lit. 

 

_I’m ready to talk._

 

Isak laughed quietly. He’d never gotten a wrong number text before. Another text showed up on the screen and he froze. 

 

_Isak. I need to talk to you._

 

How the _fuck_ did this person know his name? It must be one of Jonas’s other friends or something playing a prank. He screen shotted the texts and sent it to the group chat with his friends, asking which one of them did this. He clicked back on the mystery number.

 

_Haha, very funny. Who is this?_

 

He replied to the unknown number and waited for the answer. Five minutes passed and Isak rolled his eyes. Was it really that hard to come up with a random name? God. 

 

_You don’t remember me?_

 

Isak got up from his desk and walked over to his bed, falling onto it, still staring at his phone. Could this be Sana? They lost contact after high school ended. 

 

_No, sorry. You aren’t saved in my contacts._

Isak bit down on his bottom lip, nervous but excited for their text. He was expecting a short “Oh, it’s ___” but instead he got one long, clearly thought out text. The person seemed to be pouring their heart’s contents into this message. 

 

_As expected. I’m not mad, I can understand._

_I’m sorry for what I’ve put you through, if I’ve done_

_anything of the sorts. I’m sorry if I made you hurt,_

_or hate me, and I deserve it. But know that I’ve never_

_forgotten you. Just know that I would’ve gone to you_

_and not her. I want you to know that I chose you and_

_will always choose you, if it weren’t for me being an_

_complete idiot. Ever since I first saw you I’ve known_

_that we’re meant to be together. I saw your textthree_

_years ago, but never replied, scared for what was to_

_come. I should’ve replied and I regret everything I didn’t_

_do.I should’ve come up to you and given you my heart_

_and all my deepest apologies, Isak. I was in love you,_

_and I’m convinced I still am. But she wouldn’t let me leave._

_But now she has finally let me. So, Isak, what are you doing right now?_

_I want to talk. I’m ready to talk._

 

_Fy faen_ , it couldn’t be. Isak stopped breathing, heart pounding loudly in his ears as he waited for the last text to come in. He needed confirmation. Another text popped up. 

 

_It’s me, Isak._

 

He couldn’t breathe. Did this fucking idiot really think it was okay to text him? After everything, all the _pain_ and all the _tears_ and all the nights screaming into his pillow he’d been through? The last message came through, and Isak’s vision blurred, phone falling out of his hands and onto the bed. A tear followed it, then another, and then a waterfall of salty liquid fell from his eyes. 

 

_It’s Even._

 

 

How the hell was he supposed to respond? Even could tell Isak read the texts, as he had read receipts on. But the last text was send 15 minutes ago and in that time Isak had just been staring at his wall, silent tears soaking his sheets. It'd be too late to reply, wouldn't it? Isak didn’t know what he would say. _I love you, Even. Come to me._ or _Don’t contact me again._ Or even not reply at all. But he had to. Isak attempted to pick up his phone, but it fell out of his hands, as his entire body was shaking. He fell backwards, pillow encompassing his head, only able to hear the blood rushing in his ears. Eyes closing, he took several large breaths, until he felt himself calm down. He needed to reply or else his chance at anything was gone, whether it be getting answers or falling in love. He let his eyes open andpicked up his phone, rubbing it against his sweatpants, wiping away the tears on the screen. The screen blinked up at him, making him squint, head hurting. He began to type. 

 

_Talk? What do you mean talk? Talk about what? Talk about how you ripped my fucking heart out of my chest and pulled it to shreds? Because by all means, tell me everything. Or better yet, just come here and listen to me yell at you for all the incredibly shitty things you've done to me._

 

At least that’s what he wanted to type. Instead he just wrote a simple, _what?_ and sent it. Even replied immediately. 

 

_Can I come over?_

 

Isak wasn’t thinking. He couldn’t think. A minute later he came to his senses and realized he had sent Even a _yes_ and then his address. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. He opened the chat with Mahdi, Magnus and Jonas. 

 

_Not me. Sorry bro._ Jonas wrote. 

 

_Same with me._ Mahdi said. 

 

_LOL! Pranked!! But it wasn’t me._ Magnus replied. 

 

_Its okay guys, it was Even._

 

Isak wrote and then exited out. He didn’t want to explain because he knew he would probably start to cry again. Fuck. He hated crying, but it was something he’d grown accustomed to. He got up from his bed, and threw on a hoodie from the floor, then making his way to the living room, pulling up a chair and sitting down. He stared at the door. Many times in high school, he had imagined this moment. They would’ve reunited with a kiss and then lived happily ever after. A part of him wanted that, because he knew that he had never gotten over Even. But another part wanted to slap reality back into Even’s because this is something you just can’t do. 20 minutes later, there was a quiet knock on the door. Isak stopped moving, thinking quietly to himself what he should do. 

He stood up and pushed the chair away, coming up to the door. His hand rested on the door handle and he pressed his forehead against the door. _Now, or never Isak._ He told himself. Taking another gulp of air, he pushed himself off from the door and opened it, a little bit too forcefully. It swung open, loudly banging against the wall, probably waking up someone in the building. Their eyes met, and Isak felt as if he was 17 again, staring at Even at the kosegruppa. Even looked more or less the same, but Isak’s breath was still taken away. His hair was still styled the same way, swooped upwards, hair slightly curling at the nape of his neck. Isak forgot how many marks were dotted across his pale skin and he had forgotten how much taller he was. But he never forgot his eyes. Deep blue eyes, still holding a slight shine, but this time, duller, sadder. Even’s cheeks were red, partly from the cold and from something vaguely similar to Isak’s red splotched face; crying. The tip of his nose was the same color, standing out against his soft skin. Isak longed to hold his face in his hands. Moments passed, and he didn’t know how long they were standing there, looking at each other. Isak wanted to kiss him. But he wouldn’t. He didn't want to give in. That wasn’t that type of person he was. He needed to be strong. 

However, that didn’t happen. Even shifted slightly, not knowing what to do, eyes roaming the walls, then landing back onto Isak. Isak took a step closer and the space between them was swallowed up. Isak’s hands came up to grip the back of Even’s neck and then moved up to pull at his hair. Even’s large hands came around Isak’s waist and pushed him back, into the apartment. Their mouths clashed together, teeth bumping, Even’s tongue licking at Isak’s bottom lip. The door slammed shut behind Even and they pulled back, staring at each other for a split second before Isak pulled their mouths back together. He felt Even’s hands ghost up his sides andgrip the sides of his head, thumbs pressing into his jaw. Lips still connected, Isak lead them to his room, stumbling over himself in the dark hallway. Even roughly pushed him against the wall when they entered the bedroom, hands roaming up and down Isak’s slim frame. Isak ran his fingers through Even’s soft hair, just realizing how much he missed the feeling of Even against him. Even pulled his jacket and shirt off, and Isak marveled at his chest. Like his face, it was smooth, pale and had a scattering of dark freckles. He tentatively reached out a hand, fingertips brushing Even’s stomach, before his arms were lifted up and his shirt was soon on the ground. Even’s hand cupped Isak’s cheek, stroking it gently, as if he wanted to show Isak that he still cared. Isak didn’t notice. He was too busy kissing Even, distracted by the way Even’s tongue licked at his mouth and the slightly sweaty but sweet smell he gave off. Even turned them around, Isak’s back now facing the bed and he began to kiss down Isak’s chest, hands gripped tightly on his hips, thumbs pressing into his skin.

While he moved lower, one hand detaching from his hip to slide Isak’s sweatpants off, Isak stared at the wall he was just pressed against moments ago. He had told himself he would allow anything to happen but this, and yet, here they were, pulling at each other’s remaining clothes, like teenagers dripping with the desire for sex. He blinked and then found himself being gently pressed into his bed, Even kneeling above him, unbuttoning his jeans and kicking them off, throwing them carelessly behind him. He pulled Even down, gasping at the sudden contact of skin on skin. Their underwear soon joined the pile on the floor and a small moan escaped from his parted lips as their hips connected.He managed to pant out that the lube and condoms were in the drawer next to his bed.Even, nodded and his weight disappeared, the cold air hitting Isak’s flushed skin, making his whimper. He returned a moment later, prepared and placed his hands on Isak’s hips, who lifted them slightly off the bed, knees shaking. He could barely do it, as his entire body was shaking for Even’s touch. 

 

“This okay?” Even whispered, tightening his grip on Isak’s waist. 

 

“ _More_ than okay.” Isak could barely speak and he threw his head back, moaning Even’s name. When Even slowed pushed into Isak, he could feel the vibrations throughout his body from Even’s low moans. They made everything 100 times _better._ His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head, and he needed to hold onto something to assure that he wasn’t dreaming this. He felt as if he would fall right through his bed. Even slowly began rolling his hips, moving in and out of Isak, and his dick twitched at the noises that Even was making. 

 

“Come here.” Isak’s words were breathy and broken, and he weakly lifted an arm up, fingers curling around Even’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. Although, it wasn’t much of a kiss. Their open mouths were loosely pressed together, moans mingling together. 

 

“ _Touch me, Even.”_ Isak knew he sounded desperate and whiny, but he didn’t care. He needed to feel more of Even, who grunted quietly, following Isak’s demands. His hand curled around Isak’s dick, making his hips buck upwards. Isak’s groin was hot and heavy pressure was building up at every stroke of Even’s hands. Their lips clashed together again and minutes later, Isak was releasing himself all over his stomach. Even followed seconds after and pulled out, collapsing next to Isak, breathing heavily. After a moment, he got up and left the room, quietly making his way towards the bathroom to discard the condom and get tissues.

He was back and it was almost as he was never gone. The bed dipped down as he slid back and he reached over and cleaned up Isak quickly. He folded up the tissues and through them onto the bedside table and then lay back, breathing still loud. There was a silence between them, and Isak knew he should say something. After all, they just had sex after seeing each other for the first time in three years. _Three years._ He never knew he could give in so easily. With a sigh, Isak rolled over and buried his head into Even’s neck, breathing in his smell. He closed his eyes, hoping that they wouldn't have to say something until morning. Even seemed to understand and wrapped his arms around Isak, softly kissing his forehead.

In an instant, their breathing evened out, eyes fluttering closed, lying in the position that their high school selves would’ve been in three years ago every night up to now, if Even hadn’t been so scared of love. 

But now, as they faded off into sleep, he had a feeling that he was ready to start loving. 


End file.
